The Game ch 2
by DC-Dominance
Summary: Now that Kelly has met Grimmjow, they set to work on the game. Chapter two. Rated M


~Chapter Two~

I suddenly wake up from a cold feeling on my back. I look around. I'm not in my room anymore. Instead I'm on the floor of some large white building. I look to my right; a girl is next to me. I look to my left, another girl. No wait, these are my friends from school! But what are they doing here? Then I hear footsteps. I snap my head to the left. A man in a white uniform with brown hair walks to me.

"Ah, you're finally awake." He says. I stand up.

"Where are we?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him. Maggie is still sleeping on my right and Fiona on my left.

"You are in Las Noches." He answers. Where's that? I've never heard of it. "What is your name?" He asks. I still stare at him, not sure if I can trust him or not.

"Kelly." I answer calmly.

"Well Kelly, just in front of you is a door. You will enter that door and inside you will find an Espada. He will be your master for the time being. And if you don't enter and refuse my orders or his, you will be eliminated. It's that simple." He explains. My eyes widen, but then I narrow them again. Is he serious? I hear a moan next to me. I look to my right, Maggie has finally woken up. Her eyes widen as she looks around. Then Fiona also wakes up. Fiona asks the same question I did. And he answered the same way. He explained again to them what he told me. Their jaws drop. They obviously don't believe it. But what other choice do we have?

"Now enter your rooms." He instructs. We all step forward at the same time and placed our hands on the door handles. Fiona turns her's, then Maggie, and then I do. Nothing. The doors are stuck. They try again on theirs. I try again on mine. The doors are locked. How does he expect us to open these doors? If I don't, then I'll be eliminated. Just like he said. Okay! I'm not going down this easily! So I back up and run forward. I smash my foot against the door. Damn. I go back and strike again. My friends stopped trying and started watching me. Again and again I kick the door. Then I run and grab the handle and turn the same time I smash the side of my body against the door. This time the stubborn door crashed open! I did it! It was dark in the room at first, but then my eyesight adjusted. There sitting on the bed is a man in a white uniform. The shirt is opened in the front to show his chest. He also has blue spiked hair. Then suddenly he jumps up from the bed and stomps towards me.

"Why the hell did you break my fucking door down?" He yells in my face. I was surprised. But by his sudden attitude, I was also mad.

"I broke it down cause someone locked the stupid thing!" I yelled back to him. "Well maybe I locked it so that I wouldn't have to deal with your sorry ass!" he spat back at me.

My eyes narrow. "Well too bad! Looks like your going to have to deal with me weather you like it or not!" I yell.

"Fuck that! You're gonna buy me a new fucking door first! And after that, I'll dump your ass out the window!" he shouted as he towered over me.

I was about to insult him, when I heard, "Grimmjow, you passed the first test." We both froze and stared at the man.

"What the hell are you talking 'bout Aizen?" Grimmjow asks as he leans away from me.

"The first task was to see if any one of these girls were smart enough to figure out if they were locked. Then they had to break open the door. To show if they were bold enough to face an Espada. You see the whole reason why I brought these girls here was for a game and out of my own boredom." Aizen explains.

Grimmjow was about to say something when I interrupted, "You brought me here because you were bored? That's the only reason? And why us? Why not some other random people in this worthless world?" I almost shout at Aizen.

"You ask why? Because you seemed interesting and you looked bored all alone in that house. Plus I needed some people who were close to you. And since you don't have a family, I chose your friends instead. This is all apart of my little game." Aizen says as he smiles slyly.

My eyes now narrow into slits. "Bastard." I growl quietly. I step forward and lifted a hand. I was just about to slap that idiotic freak across the face, when Grimmjow wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away from Aizen.

"What? Lemme go!" I yell as he throws me over his shoulder. I start to pound on his back and kick my feet. Grimmjow walks back into his room and closes the bent up door. Then he walks to his bed and drops me on the mattress. I sit up and stare at him. "What the hell was that for?" I yell.

He looks down at me and then answers, "Didn't want you pissing off Aizen."

"And why the hell not?" I ask loudly.

"Cause if you would've, it'll be the last thing you ever do." He says as he shoves his hands deep inside his pockets. I catch my breath. Really?

It was quiet for about two min, when Grimmjow suddenly spoke," We're goona get along just fine."

I look up at him. "Why's that?" I ask confused. "One; we're both short tempered, so we'll never get bored. Two; we both hate Aizen's gutts. And three; we're gonna have a hell of a blast in this fucked up place." He says as he smiles wildly. Ok I agree with the first and second, but I don't get the third. Grimmjow sits on the bed next to me. My heart suddenly beats faster. Just because I've never had a guy sit this close to me before.

Grimmjow must've heard my racing heart cause he suddenly said, "Slow down your fuckin heart, it's bad enough hearing the other two bitches." I catch my breath. And try to slow it down, but instead it just gets faster. "God damnit! I said slow it down!" He yells as he stands up and walks to the other end of the room. And just as predicted, my heart slows down to a steady pace. "Ha! That sucks. You can't be near me without freaking out." Grimmjow says as he grunts in laughter. I sigh loudly and soon got annoyed by what he said. Even the slightest insult will get me pissed off enough to punch something.

"You're wrong." I say almost growling.

His expression turns serious, "Oh yeah? Then fuckin prove it." He challenges. Shit now I did it. Oh well. It seems that I have no choice now. So I stand up and walk to stand in front of him. I close my eyes and take a deep breath keeping my heart calm and steady. Then I open them. But then Grimmjow steps closer to me, closing the space between us. My eyes widen and I feel my face getting warm. I take another deep breath, making sure not to lose to him. "Hmpf. You think you can hide it from me?" He asks quietly, but not a whisper yet. Then I feel his lips touch mine. I blush so red that it feels like I'm as hot as the sun. I totally forgot to breath, and with that my heart went ballistic. Grimmjow leaned away and smiled a playful smile. Then he walked past me. "Liar. I knew you couldn't control yourself around me." He says as I heard a smile in his voice.


End file.
